


Mama, I'm in Love With a Criminal

by VivTheGreat



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry likes to visit his mom and talk to her, Barry makes bad life decisions, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, but he doesn't regret them, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivTheGreat/pseuds/VivTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All reason aside, Barry couldn't deny that he had fallen in love with a criminal. (Inspired by Criminal by Britney Spears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama, I'm in Love With a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic to Britney Spears's Criminal

Barry sighed as he walked through the cemetery. The path from the entrance to his mother was muscle memory for his feet, having walked it so many times over the past eleven years. And today was no different. With a bunch of daffodils in his hand, he sat on the grass in front of the familiar slab of stone marked with his mother’s name.

“Hi, Mom. It’s me. I brought you these.” He set the flowers by the stone as a sad smile crept onto his face. Barry liked to come talk to his mother, tell her about Flash business or a new case with Joe or whatever was on his mind. “I wanted to tell you about someone.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “You remember when I was a kid, and you’d always tell me to fall in love with someone good, someone I could be proud of?” He laughed softly. “Yeah...my luck is never that good.” He took in a breath.

“I don’t even remember how it started between us, but one minute we were fighting and then the next...it all just sort of...happened. And I don’t understand how I let myself fall for him, and it makes no sense. He’s a criminal, he’s my nemesis. He’s a liar, a killer, he’s...he’s not a good person. I know you told me to stay away from people like that, but I just couldn’t.”

“It doesn’t make any sense, but it feels so right, you know? Waking up in his arms, kissing him, trying not to laugh at his stupid puns, it just feels perfect somehow. Even though I know, rationally, that I should stop. A hero isn’t supposed to fall in love with his nemesis, right? But I couldn’t help it. He’s so good to me, even when we’re ‘fighting.’ I know he wouldn’t hurt me. He makes me feel safe, as backwards as that sounds.”

He dragged a hand down his face. “I love him, Mom. I really do. What we have, I don’t want it to go away. He makes me happy, so happy. I know there’s good in him, no matter how cold he may act.”

Barry sighed and stood up. “My lunch break is almost over. I have to go now, but...I’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.” He smiled and nodded. “Bye Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I don't even know what to say about this one. Sorry it's short, I guess. Basically, this is my Coldflash theme and I always liked to imagine Barry going to Nora's grave and telling her about things. This is what I did instead of working on my student film. I am trash.


End file.
